Green Lantern Corps (Vol 3) 4
Synopsis for "Prisoners of War" On the planet Xabas, John Stewart, Vandor, and the other Green Lanterns left behind ready themselves to go down fighting against the Keepers. The Keepers tell them to lay down their weapons as they are depleted. Vandor notes that their swords are still working and tries to use them against them. The sword he grabs suddenly deactivates and he realizes they need a DNA signature and only work for them. A Keeper remarks that the best weapons can't be used on the owner but on others while pointing his sword at the group. John stops them and basically offers their unconditional surrender due to them being unarmed and cannot harm them. John also brings up the Star Treaty of Av-Eneg requires them to accept their surrender. The Keepers say that surrender is as abhorrent to them as it is to the Green Lanterns and they can see it in their eyes and they still need the proper motivation. He then puts his sword through a Lantern's head. Vandor is outraged and tries to attack the Keepers but John holds him back and tells him that if they go down, they will make it count for something. Back on Oa, Guy Gardner continues his interrogation of the captured Keeper but isn't having any luck. He's been having the interrogation room monitored in every way imaginable and relaying the info to Salaak. Salaak informs him that there is still no information on their prisoner and the Guardians say they don't recognize him either. Guy asks for Saarek but Salaak reminds him that Saarek's telepathy only worked on the dead, which he had recently joined during The Blackest Night. Guy then begins hostile negotiation tactics. Hannu, Isamot Kol, and Sheriff Mardin deal with their grief from leaving their comrades behind in different ways. After having nightmares, Isamot goes to the Hazard Simulation facility to try to work out his stress and finds Sheriff Mardin there. Mardin asks Isamot why he doesn't where his ring on his tail instead of his tongue considering the dexterity he has with it in battle. A portal open in a desolate landscape and The Keepers walk through with their Lantern prisoners. The Keepers welcome them to the Emerald Plains, where the ground is littered with indentations resembling Green Lantern Power Batteries. Guy's intimidation tactics haven't yielded any results as of yet, when The Martian Manhunter appears out of the ground. Guy is of course suspicious since this is his first meeting with the Manhunter in the DCnU but J'onn telepathically calms him in order to get the information he needs from the Keeper. J'onn puts his hand in the Keeper's head and learns everything he knows. He tells Guy that they call themselves The Keepers and responds that they are the keepers of the GLC's power batteries. He tells him that while the Lanterns thought they were pulling their batteries out of nowhere, they were really somewhere and creatures they were after were responsible for tending to the batteries. J'onn uploads the information he will need to Guy's mind while also erasing any details he doesn't want him remembering and telling him the Keepers are coming to Oa for the Central Power Battery. Appearing in "Prisoners of War" Featured Characters *Green Lantern Corps **Guy Gardner **Hannu **Isamot Kol **John Stewart **Kirrt (First Appearance) **Salaak **Sheriff Mardin **Vandor Supporting Characters *Martian Manhunter (J'onn J'onzz) Villains *Keepers Other Characters *Coming Soon Locations *Space Sector 0000 **Oa *Space Sector 3599 **Xabas *Urak Items *Green Lantern Power Ring *Green Lantern Power Battery Vehicles *None Known Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/dcu/comics/?cm=20825 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Green_Lantern_Corps_Vol_3_4 *http://www.comicvine.com/green-lantern-corps-prisoners-of-war/37-307437/ Green Lantern Corps (Vol 3) 04